


Forgetful Surprises

by WritingBAMF



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, I wasn't trying to write fluff but that's what we get, Kageyama's Bday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingBAMF/pseuds/WritingBAMF
Summary: It's Kageyama's birthday and his boyfriends Sugawara Koushi and Oikawa Tooru are nowhere to be seen.Did they forget?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 36





	Forgetful Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I wrote anything that was fluff!! But I think I like this piece. It's short and it took me a while to finish it because I had so much work today, but it ended up nice!

Kageyama Tobio is confused when he wakes up in the middle of a king-size bed alone. He usually wakes up before the other two, but Sugawara Koushi and Oikawa tooru are nowhere to be seen this particular morning. He checks the alarm clock; it's 6:30 a.m. He can't think of anything the others have to do this early. There's no way they  _ chose  _ to wake up this early. 

A ray of hope lights up inside Tobio's heart when his stomach growls in hunger.  _ Maybe they got early to prepare breakfast.  _ He gets up faster than lightning and runs to an empty kitchen; only a cup of cooling coffee awaits for him. He tries not to feel too down as he stares at the calendar. 

** December 22nd Tobio's B-day. **

He sighs and drinks the coffee, not warm enough anymore.  _ Where are they? _ He wonders while changing out of his pajamas. His phone vibrates, but it's only Shouyo.

Idiot Carrot (7:00 a.m.): haapppy birthdayyy bakayamaaa!! (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ was I at least third to say it? I hope I'm first on saying congratulations on another year of being dumb(￣ε￣＠). Don't be late!!!!! I got meat buns!!!!!

You (7:01 a.m.): You were the first on both.

He throws his phone across the bed and goes to wash his teeth. He doesn't need breakfast anymore now that Shouyo's bringing it to him. Two wet toothbrushes and one dry one stare back at Tobio from a blue plastic cup. How did he not hear them when they got up? In his defense, he had a long practice yesterday, and he was drained when he arrived home.

He grabs his bag; makes sure his towel, clothes, and volleyball shoes are in there. He leaves the apartment with a million questions and a bit of hunger.

The gymnasium they train in is not too far from his apartment, but he has to take one subway line. It's never too crowded when he leaves early. It also gives him some time to recheck his phone. He has some new messages.

Idiot Carrot (7:17 a.m.): woaahh i truly am your best friend (^_−)☆

Idiot Carrot (7:20 a.m.): tobio hurry your ass here we have to go to our practice

Akaashi-san (7:15 a.m.): Happy birthday, Kageyama! Bokuto-san says happy birthday too! Have a great day!

Angry Noodle (7:08 a.m.): Congratulations, King.

Tadashi (7:12 a.m.): Happy birthday, Tobio!! 

Sawamura-san (7:16 a.m.): Happy birthday, Kageyama! Have a great one!

He has some more, and he replies to all of them, except Shouyo's, with a 'Thank you.' A few minutes later, he walks out of the station to find Shouyo and Atsumu. They're wearing matching hats that Tobio got them for Christmas last year. Shouyo is almost inside Atsumu's jacket; the blonde one tries to cover him as much as possible with a jacket identical to the one he is wearing. Tobio remembers back in High School when he used to give Shouyo his jacket because he was always cold; it makes him smile a little.

Atsumu notices him first and nudges Shouyo, who pops his head from his boyfriend's jacket.

"Took you long enough!" Shouyo says, separating from Atsumu. "I'm freezing!"

"I can't make the subway go faster, idiot!"

"You should! We're cold and possibly late!" He pushes a paper bag towards Tobio. "Happy birthday, dumbass." He grins.

"Thank you." Tobio smiles back and takes the bag.

Shouyo hugs Tobio, and when he lets go, Atsumu pulls him into a hug.

"As a birthday present, I'll let you win the next game." He gets yanked away by shouyo, who scowls at him.

"We're not letting him win!" Atsumu laughs and smiles at Shouyo. 

"Let's go, Sho." He puts his arm around his shoulders and waves at Tobio. "See you this weekend!" 

"Tobio! Don't forget; you promised to get drunk with us on Saturday!" 

"You wouldn't let me." He rolls his eyes at his best friend, but he can't help but smile. 

He forgets, for a second, about his morning. But as soon as the two are gone, he feels cold again as he walks towards the gym. He bites a meat bun and smiles at the flavor of curry. Leave it to Shouto to always know how to get him in a better mood. He finishes both pieces of bread before he walks through the glass doors. He walks straight to the changing rooms to leave his bag and change his shoes. 

As soon as he opens the door, he smiles. There's confetti on his face in a second, and he gets tackled by various people. 

"Kageyama! Happy birthday!" 

"Congratulations, Kageyama-kun!"

"Kageyama-san, happy birthday!"

When they let him go, he notices the banner that spells "Happy Birthday to the #1 Setter of Japan!!!!" over his locker. There's a scribble that says ' _ Yeah, better than Miya Atsumu _ ,' and Tobio knows exactly who wrote it.

"It is what it is." Korai slaps him in the back in a friendly way. 

He laughs all day at practice, it's a great one, and for a few hours, he forgets about his troubles. He ignores it's his birthday, concentrated only on volleyball.

All Tobio can think about is squeaks of shoes against wooden floors, smacks of balls hitting said floor, and grunts and shouts from his teammates. They're getting ready for a game against the Black Jackals. They lost the last one and the one before that one, too, so they are all pretty hyped about this one. They've been trying out new plays and recruited a new middle blocker that's almost as tall as Tsukishima Kei. Tobio and Wakatoshi have been working out together, so he knows how much stronger his spikes have gotten, much more stronger than Bokuto Koutaro's.

It's lunchtime before he realized, and they all go to get a quick lunch together to celebrate Tobio. They're watching games and plan plays for the rest of the afternoon; their coach says they deserve the break. They go to a curry place down the street, where they serve Tobio's favorite. Wakatoshi says he'll pay for the bill, and another senior jumps in to say he'll pay for half. He's gotten a few more texts that, even though they are from his close friends, don't seem as important.

Tanaka (11:03 a.m.): Kageyamaaa!! Have a great birthday! See you on Saturday!!!!! We'll go craaazzyyyy!!!!!

Noya (11:45 a.m.): Hey Kagsss!!! Whatsupppp!!! I hope you have a happy birthday! Asahi says he hopes you're ready for Saturday's partaaayyy!!! 

Noya (11:50 a.m.): Okay, he did not say that. He says he wishes you a happy bday too.

Yachi (12:01 p.m.): Tobio, I hope you have the happiest of birthdays!! I won't be able to make it this Saturday, but Shouyo said he'll give you my present! So make sure you ask for it! 

They don't watch many videos, only their last two games against the Jackals. They don't make many mistakes. It's Atsumu's and Shouyo's craziness that makes them lose focus. He feels terrible for their rivals back in High School because he knows he and Shouyo used to do just that. Their coach says they just need to stay focused, and they'll be fine, so they're off early. 

Natsu(4:30 p.m.): Hey, Kags! Happy birthday!!!! I hope your birthday turns out better than last year's lmao.

His birthday the year before had been a mess. Shouyo's mother let them have a party in her garden, and it was honestly the worst mistake she's ever made, according to everyone (even Shouyo himself). There was too much alcohol, and they had too many shots, but Tobio was just coming out of the worst flu of his life, so he couldn't drink. He just watched all his friends get together and drink in his honor. He mostly sat down beside Natsu, who couldn't drink either because of her age.

He ended up washing puke out of Koushi's hair while Tooru vandalized the kitchen, trying to make pancakes when they got back.

He swore never to do it again, but he had promised demon Hinata Shouyo he would. He had all week to get ready for it. He sighs as he puts his stuff back into his bag. He hears his phone vibrate again, and again, and again. Someone was calling, without much hope, he takes it and sees it's his mother. He clicks to answer and talks to her on his way to the subway back home. 

He is standing in front of his door, exhausted, lonely, and a little (more like a lot) sad. He sighs and hopes that, even though both his boyfriends are never home in the afternoon, they'll be home now. He opens the door and finds silence but warmth. The air smells like warm milk and something sweet. He knows there's someone there, at least. He finds Koushi humming a song in the kitchen, mixing a bowl. 

"Hey, you're home." He says, and Koushi jumps in surprise.

"No! You can't be here!" He shouts at him.

"What's going on?" Tooru comes out of their room.

"Where have you been all day?" Tobio asks.

"Why are you here so early?" Koushi urges.

"Did you guys forget my birthday?" He asks, plain and simple. If they did, he wants to know. He's not a good friend of uncertainty.

"What?" Koushi lets go of the whisk. "Why would you think that?" 

"How could we forget?" Tooru scowls.

"Well, you didn't even text me!" Tobio cries. "Or woke me up in the morning before you left! Where'd you even go before I woke up?!" 

"We were planning a surprise!" Koushi pours the mixture into a baking pan, and that, at least, clicks for Tobio. He is baking a cake.

"We went to get your present!" Tooru crosses his arms. "We knew you were tired, so we didn't wake you." 

"You could've woken me up." Koushi smiles at him as he puts the cake into the oven. 

"But you looked so cute!" Tooru says as he holds his face with both his hands. "Happy birthday, Tobio-chan." He kisses Tobio on the lips. 

"I'm coming clean. We were planning a surprise party because you're normally back so late, but you've ruined it!" Koushi whines as he hugs him.

"I don't care." He hugs back. 

The three of them hug for a while, and Koushi and Tooru shower him with kisses and sweet words of love. Tobio hears whines and strange noises coming from their bedroom and pushes them away slowly.

"What's that?" 

"Oh my god! I almost forgot!" Tooru turns around, but it's too late. A small puppy is running out of the room and onto them. It starts barking at them and wagging its tail.

"What is that?" Tobio can't believe what he is seeing. He's asked them to get a dog for months now, and they always said no. And for some reason, one is not sitting in front of him. 

"It's your birthday present!" Tooru holds it up and grins at him. "Isn't he the cutest!" 

"It's a Shiba Inu." Koushi starts. "Hinata said his is very well mannered and super clean, so we decided to get one like that one." 

"We had to drive to some town nearby. The shrimpy hooked us up."

"I'm surprised he didn't say anything. I say him this morning."

"He is good at keeping important secrets."

"Also, we might've promised him he could come to play with him if he kept his mouth shut."

Tooru hands the puppy to Tobio, and he doesn't think he's ever hold anything this delicate before. Or this soft. The puppy reaches up to lick at his face and bites his fingers gently.

"This is the greatest day of my life." He says as he sits down on the floor. 

"Now that you're here, go lock yourself in the bedroom." Tooru ushes him. "We have a surprise party to plan."

Tobio laughs but complies anyway, the puppy running behind him. 

He turns on the tv as white noise and waits. The puppy is fun, more fun than he thought it would be. He's seen and played with Shouyo and Atsumu's dog, but having his own is somehow different. It's a little under an hour when Koushi comes in quietly and waves him out.

"Surprise!" Comes a shout in many different voices. 

There's a cake on the table, balloons everywhere, and the banner from his locker room is there too. He can't help but smile. Everything is fine now. Everything is perfect.

"Where is it?" Shouyo is in front of him in a second, before anyone comes in to congratulate him. "I know you have it!" 

"It's in the room." He laughs at his friend, who walks past him in a flash.

The rest of his friends shower him with attention and hugs, congratulations, and luck for his game on Friday. The party doesn't go on for long. Most of them have practice tomorrow morning; the rest have office jobs requiring them to commute maybe a little earlier. 

It's soon bedtime, the new puppy already in its kennel, awaiting for Tobio to name him. Tobio is lying down in bed, waiting for Koushi and Tooru. 

They come out of the bathroom with matching pajamas to the one he's wearing. They lay down at each side of him, and they cuddle. They hug him and kiss him. Tobio giggles at their antics; he's never felt so loved.

"We promise never to make you feel like we forgot again."

"We didn't imagine you'd think that!"

"It's fine." He smiles. 

"We love you, Tobio," Koushi says as he squishes him harder.

"You truly are the best thing to happen to us, Tobio-chan." Tooru kisses him.

"I love you guys too, so much." He smiles. It really is his best birthday yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I might expand this story into more one shots, let me know if you like it!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter for more https://twitter.com/WritingBamf


End file.
